The Black Sheep of the Herd
by GoldenDragonLol
Summary: Tomisaburo loathes Snake Eyes. He would do anything to win his uncle's favor back. But sparring with him may just backfire. (Takes place when they were both young in the Arashikage Dojo). Enjoy:) Reviews and comments are welcomed!


**Sudden Impact**

Tomisaburo could care less of what that Snake Eyes could do. The moment the lad had placed his two feet in the Arashikage Dojo, things messed up automatically for him. His uncle no longer really gave him his daily trainings, and was now barely seen by his side.

Instead, the newcomer had it all.

Tommy sneered at the mere thought of it. Every time he passed through the training yard, he would see the Hard Master either coaching the moves of the ninja to Snake Eyes or guiding him through the practice of steadying his inner strength. The thought of that boy becoming a well trained assassin sounded like a ridiculous joke to Tommy. He was a slow learner, unlike everybody else, and he was practically the only black sheep in the herd.

Some ninja. Tommy muttered. Bored and finished with his trainings, he decided to roam the dojo. There was nothing interesting left to do, except for watching his classmates practice their swords and staffs.

He walked by a small class just in time to see a few beginners learning how to control their strengths and mind. He smirked at the sight. Already, he could determine which boys would become a decent fighter. A few with hesitating or lingering minds would accomplish nothing.

"Tomisaburo?" a voice called out. He whipped around. Standing at the end of the hall was his uncle, with the foreign boy by his side.

Tommy grunted a hello and turned to move away, eager to increase the distance between them. But apparently, his uncle had other ideas.

"Wait, Tomisaburo." he said. "I would like for you to help train Snake Eyes today."

Tommy snorted. What makes him think he would help train that foreign brat? No one knew better of their history than his uncle. And Tommy expected him to at least respect his idea of ignoring Snake Eyes.

"Why? Aren't there enough teachers for him to learn from?" he asked sourly. To him, the newcomer was starting to really annoy the heck out of Hard Master shaked his head.

"I want you to spar with him, Tomisaburo. I believe that it is time we see his current potential. And you are in the right age, my boy." he explained.

At this request, Tommy s sour face immediately morphed into a smirk. So, he wants him to spar with that weakling. Well, in that case, he'll show him what a true ninja really is. Maybe a little lesson could get him back in line like the others. Instantly, Tommy was itching for a piece of Snake Eyes. Besides, he has been learning for only a year, there was no way he could beat him.

"If that is what you wish, Uncle, then I accept this little challenge." he replied. His uncle gave a small nod in response and Snake Eyes gave him an uneasy look. The Hard Master smiled reassuringly at him and patted his back.

"You will do just fine, Snake Eyes."

"We'll see." mumbled Tommy. Leading them through the long corridors, his uncle finally stopped at the main training yard and showed them in.

Outside, there was a huge weapon stack, standing stiffly by the sides. Every weapon a person could think of was there, from staffs to long spears to katanas. Guns were not allowed as they violated the ninja code.

Tommy moved to grab a weapon, but his uncle stopped him.

"First, we must meditate and clear out our minds of unnecessary thoughts. Come."

Groaning, Tommy followed him as they sat down and closed their eyes. For him, the ritual was considered mundane, as the opponent he was about to fight wouldn't even touch a single one of his hairs. Still, he decided to play on.

"Focus only on your inner strength and ability." Hard Master instructed. "Do not think of your opponent, do not think of winning, and do not ever think of losing. Just focus on your inner strength."

After what seemed like hours to Tommy, his uncle opened his eyes. He stood up and motioned them to do so as well. Pointing to the weapon stack, he calmly spoke.

"Today, we are going to perform two types of methods in the art of self defence. Hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting. We'll start with hand-to-hand combat. You may begin."

Smirking at Snake Eyes, Tommy stepped onto the platform, he was nothing but ready to give the boy a good punch. With a expression as blank as a wall, Snake eyes jumped on as well.

Bowing to each other in mock respect, they took their stances. Snake Eyes inhaled and exhaled a big breath. If his master had confidence in him, then he might as well believe in himself, too.

Not waiting for a single second to spare, Tommy advanced on Snake Eyes, arms and fists giving out a single hard blow. Snake Eyes hastily turned to avoid the punch and attacked his right arm. Tommy anticipates the move and grabs his hand, throwing him to the ground. Snake Eyes winced at the hard impact and Tommy sneered. Glaring up at him, Snake Eyes leaped back up.

He retaliates by quickly swinging his left foot at Tommy s legs, intending to trip him. But Tommy flips over him instead and makes a grab for his shoulders. Not wanting to be hit again, Snake Eyes bent over and kicked him right in the stomach, making Tommy lose his balance and stumble back.

Shocked and infuriated, Tommy charged at him and knocked him to the ground. With him on top of Snake Eyes, he tried to deliver a revenging punch, but his hands were blocked by Snake Eyes elbows and he pushed Tommy off. Tommy was surprised, when did the little brat learned to do that? He swung his right arm at Snake Eyes head, only to miss as his opponent crouched down and tripped him, making him fall flat on his behind.

For the first time in quiet a while, Snake Eyes looked quite relieved. As if he was starting to realize he was not a terrible learner after all.

The fallen Tommy was confused. The whole sparring was messed up, he was supposed to teach the little rat a lesson, not to be taught the lesson by the little rat! He quickly rose to his feet and advanced on Snake Eyes again, but the performance was interrupted by the Hard Master.

"Stop, I've seen enough." he announced. We shall move on to the sword. Snake Eyes nodded and moved to the weapon stack. Taking a katana, he studied it for a second. Then, to Tommy and his uncle s surprise, he puts it back and takes out a nunchuck instead.

The Hard Master's eyes widened in question.

Please, master, Snake Eyes said, I want to use these. I don t want to hurt anyone. But Brother Tomisaburo can use the katana if he wishes. The Hard Master's eyes softened and he nodded.

Tommy, on the other hand, was literally insulted. The boy had just made him seem like a weakling just like him. If he dares to think he would defeat him with sticks, then he shall be proved so very wrong.

With anger plus the feeling of disrespect already surging through his veins, Tommy zoomed straight at Snake Eyes. Swinging his katana, he aimed at his shoulders. But his opponent blocked the attack by the nunchucks and ricocheted him from his shoulders.

Coming in with his own style, Snake Eyes swung his weapon at his waists and Tommy parried it easily with his sword. But he returned again and this time, he swung it fast at his feet and Tommy was tripped to the ground again.

Tommy s body heated with fury for being in the same position twice. Jumping up, he thrusted the katana straight at him, Snake Eyes rotated away from the blade and he whacked the nunchucks at Tommy s back. Tommy smirks, he whips around and blocks the strike and shoves him to the ground.

Rolling over to Tommy, the foreign boy swings his weapon at his legs again. Tommy, again, flips over him. But something changed this time. As he was in mid air, Snake Eyes instantly swung his nunchucks upward and the end hits Tommy.

Falling to the ground, Tommy almost yelped.

At this point, Tommy was losing his cool. He was brought down not only twice but thrice by a little nobody. He couldn't think straight anymore.

Charging at Snake Eyes with pure hate, his swing of the katana was stopped as the opponent managed to wrap the blade with the nunchucks. Pulling heavily, Snake Eyes thrusted the Katana away. It skittered away to the sides and went still.

Tommy had lost. He whole body trembled, not in anger, not in shame, but in confusion.

"How c..can..." he stuttered quietly, his mouth frozen in horror. A mere beginner has beaten him, a **_mere_** beginner has beaten him! Tommy was at a lost of words.

"Tomi-" his uncle began, but Tommy didn't want to hear what he was about to say. Not uttering even a single sound, he bolted for the exit, ignoring everything, even when he heard his name be shouted through the halls.

Hot tears of shame welled up in his eyes, but he pushed them back. He had wanted to defeat Snake Eyes, to gain back his pride. But most of all, he just wanted his uncle back. Now, it was never going to happen. He would be the shadow of the brat in his uncle's eyes for as long as he is alive.

From this day on, he made a vow that he was never going to let his uncle see the the day he was defeated by an opponent.

Fin


End file.
